This invention relates generally to a potting loudspeaker box, and more particularly to a potting loudspeaker box having a bonsai as decoration, to have the effect of displaying resplendent lamplight and giving off sound.
In the hustle and bustle of city life, everyone have to keep their body and soul for fighting everyday. Not only fight for the competitive nature of our society, but also prevent from eliminating through the competition. However, people are not made of machinery. People who have a taut mind will feel easily exhausted. Therefore, it is very important to provide physical and mental relaxation by relaxing his or her mind timely, especially after a day""s hard work. Music is helpful to relax one""s mind. Nevertheless, only a bit of music can not cheer the present generation up, and fails to suffice their demand. If some lamplight is added, it will be able to yield twice the result with half the effort for promptly easing up their mind.
The inventor therefore developed an improved loudspeaker box to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks existing in the conventional loudspeaker box by providing a bonsai with decoration to have the effect of displaying resplendent lamplight and giving off sound.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention claimed herein to provide a potting loudspeaker box, which has a bonsai with decorations to have the effect of displaying resplendent lamplight and giving off sound.
For reaching the above object, the invention is a potting loudspeaker box which is comprised of a box body having a plurality of through-holes surrounding the peripheral of the box body, a loudspeaker disposed in the box body, and a cover plate with a plurality of through-holes. The cover plate covers the loudspeaker, and an artificial bonsai made of a plurality of optical fibers is inserted into the surface of the cover plate. By virtue of this arrangement, the bonsai with decoration has the effect of displaying resplendent lamplight and giving off sound.